SECOND CHANCE
by Fleur Avior
Summary: Bayangan Jeonghan yang duduk dikursi penumpang disampingnya seraya tersenyum manis mengalihkan perhatian Seungcheol. Lelaki itu balas tersenyum dan berusaha menggapai wajah Jeonghan dalam halusinasinya. tapi kemudian bayangan Jeonghan menghilang. /SEUNGHAN or JEONGCHEOL/BL/ROMANCE/ANGST/SHORT FIC/
**TITTLE : SECOND CHANCE**

 **MAIN CAST : CHOI SEUNGCHEOL, YOON JEONGHAN**

 **LENGTH : -**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE, ANGST (im not sure)**

 **RATE : T**

 **AUTHOR : Fleur Avior**

 **DISCLAIMER : Tokoh dalam FF ini bukan milik saya. Tapi cerita ini asli dan sepenuhnya milik saya.**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. THANK U ^^**

 **ENJOY**

Malam itu , ditengah guyuran hujan deras, mobil Sport milik Seungcheol melaju kencang membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang mulai sepi dari aktifitas . Seungcheol mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, pikirannya melayang entah kemana, ia bahkan tidak fokus pada jalanan didepannya. Yang ia tahu ia hanya ingin segera sampai kerumah,  
meringkuk semalaman dikamar Jeonghan dan menghirup aroma yang tersisa dari sang pemilik kamar sepuasnya. Entah sejak kapan aroma dari tubuh Jeonghan menjadi candu bagi Seungcheol. Seperti sebuah zat adiktif yang menjerat kuat dan Seungcheol tidak bisa melepaskan diri.

Seungcheol menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, air matanya telah lolos dan menganak sungai di kedua belah pipinya, hatinya kembali terasa sesak. jika saja ia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa ia mencintai Jeonghan , Suaminya itu kini pasti masih bersamanya. Seungcheol bahkan ragu, kalaupun ia berhasil menemukan Jeonghan, apakah Jeonghan masih mau memaafkannya dan mau menerimanya kembali atau tidak. Mengingat begitu banyak luka yang telah Seungcheol berikann dihati Jeonghan . bisa saja kini Jeonghan tengah berbahagia dengan kekasih barunya atau bahkan suami barunya yang tentu saja mampu membuat ia lebih bahagia.

Seungcheol memang bersalah, menjadikan Jeonghan pelampiasan atas kekesalannya pada perjodohan yang dilakukan sang Ayah. Tanpa menyadari jika sebenarnya Jeonghan lah yang paling tersiksa atas perjodohan ini.

Bayangan Jeonghan yang duduk dikursi penumpang disampingnya seraya tersenyum manis mengalihkan perhatian Seungcheol. Lelaki itu balas tersenyum dan berusaha menggapai wajah Jeonghan dalam halusinasinya. tapi kemudian bayangan Jeonghan menghilang.

Seungcheol mengerang keras, ia menggebrak kemudi mobilnya. kepalanya berdenyut sakit, semua tentang Jeonghan membuatnya hampir gila. tanpa Seungcheol sadari Mobil nya telah hilang kendali . Hingga sebuah cahaya lampu kendaraan dari arah berlawanan menyilaukan mata Seungcheol, selanjutnya yang terdengar hanyalah suara Klakson yang nyaring dan suara benturan keras dari dua buah mobil yang saling bertabrakan.

Mobil yang dikendarai Seungcheol terlempar dan membentur pagar pembatas jalan, bagian depannya ringsek dan pecahan kaca mobil berserakan dijalan , Seungcheol terkulai dengan kepala yang bersandar pada kemudi , Darah mengalir dari pelipis Seungcheol menutupi hampir sebagian wajahnya. seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit, nafasnya mulai tersengal karna asap tebal yang berasal dari bagian belakang mobil mulai memenuhi rongga paru-parunya .

Apakah tuhan akan mencabut nyawanya sekarang? tidak, Seungcheol  
belum mau, ia belum menemukan Jeonghan, ia belum meminta maaf pada Jeonghan dan ia belum mengatakan pada Jeonghan kalau ia mencintai Jeonghan.

Tidak Tuhan , Jangan...

liquid bening dari sudut mata Seungcheol kembali mengalir dan perlahan turun ke pipinya bercampur dengan merahnya darah, bibirnya menggumamkan nama Jeonghan dan kata maaf berkali kali seperti mantra , dengan sisa tenaga yang dimiliki Seungcheol berusaha agar kesadarannya tetap terjaga, ia takut. Takut jika sekali saja kelopak matanya menutup, itu akan menjadi saat terakhir kali ia bisa melihat dunia , ia masih ingin menatap wajah cantik Jeonghan dan menyaksikan bibir Jeonghan tersenyum walau setidaknya hanya sekali.

Tapi sekeras apapun Seungcheol berusaha untuk bertahan, tubuhnya yang terluka parah berkata lain, sinar mata Seungcheol semakin meredup seiring dengan suara sirine ambulan atau mobil polisi atau apapun itu yang meraung mendekat kearah mobilnya.

Seungcheol masih sempat mendengar beberapa orang berteriak panik dari luar sebelum akhirnya semua menjadi gelap.

 **FIN/NEXT?**

 **Note: Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah Review di FF saya sebelumnya LET'S FALLIN LOVE. Jujur saya ngga nyangka bakal ada yang mau baca dan Review FF receh macam itu. Review kalian adalah support terbesar untuk saya. Dan setelah saya baca ulang, saya baru sadar kalo ternyata banyak typo disana hahaha maaf, maaf juga karna reviewnya belum sempat saya balas satu-satu. Well Saya masih dalam proses belajar menulis FF baik dan benar jadi Kritik dan saran sangat saya butuhkan dari readers. Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak, Love ya.**


End file.
